Stylish
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Ravi x Bobby (Rape , dirty talk, dll) bitchy rapper x rabbit rapper IKON X VIXX here is second ff of BobVi


_**Cast : IKON x VIXX**_

 _ **Pair : Bobby x Ravi**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Summary : Ravi memang terlalu menggoda hingga Bobby sampai hilang akal melihat rapper bitchy dihadapannya setelah special stage tadi.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-oOo-

 **Ravi p.o.v on**

Aku menghempaskan tubuh lelah ku diataas sofa sejenak. Setelah perform Chained Up aku tanpa sadar membuang pakaian ku, dan tentu saja para starlight pingsan dan mimisan berkat ulah ku. Tapi yang paling tidak ku suka adalah wajah anak itu, Bobby melihat ku dengan tatapan dingin.

Apa ? Dia ingin diss rapp lagi ? Atau ingin mencemooh ku lagi ?

"Aarghh ! Daasar kelinci sialaan !"  
Aku berteriak kesal jika mengingat wajah sombong itu lagi. Hanya karena dia.. Arghh ! Sampah !

tak lama kemudian Aku melihat para stylish datang dan melepas atribut member lain dengan rapi. Dan aku berdiri saat seorang stylish datang. Ia tersenyum dingin dan melihatku. sepertinya dia berbeda dari stylish yang lain.

"pakai pakaian mu atau kau bisa diserang oleh rival mu."  
Dia mengucapkannya dengan singkat. Aku mengangguk dan melihat name tag'nya. siapa yang akan menyerang ku ? berani sekali.

"irine-ssi , aku sedang ingin menyerang bukan diserang.."  
Aku mendengus dan melangkah ke meja kaca , irine mengikuti ku dan tangannya ingin mengambil sabuk yang entah apa namanya melingkar didadaku. Tapi aku menjauh.

"jangan aku mau jalan-jalan dulu.." Ucapku dan dia mengangguk , dia mengambil earphoneku dan tersenyum.

"Ruangan Bobby ada disana..."

"aku tidak ingin menemui Bobby !" Aku mendelik kesal. Oh God , kenapa aku harus selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan dia , menyebalkan.

=o0o=

 **Others p.o.v**

"sampai kapan kau akan membuka mulutmu seperti itu hah ?" Hanbin memukul kepala Bobby yang terpaku melihat Ravi. Bobby bertepuk tangan, ia mengagumi bentuk badan Ravi , apalagi dari punggung, pinggul dan bokongnya sangat seksi sekali.

Jangan lupakan perut milik Ravi , oh Bobby ingin sekali menciumnya sejenak. Jika saja Ravi tidak terlalu sensitif dengan dissrapp miliknya ia ingin berkenalan dan berteman dengan Ravi.

"hyung.. kau turn on.. ihh Bobby pervert !" Junhoe berteriak keras melihat Bobby dan Bobby yang baru sadar segera menutupi mulut Junhoe.

"dasar bibir tebal ! diam !" Bobby berlari keluar sebelum Hanbin menemukannya dan memukul lagi kepalanya.

Baru ia sampai diujung lobby ia melihat Ravi yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Iseng, Bobby juga mengikutinya. Begitu sampai disana. Ravi tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Softlens miliknya membuat wajah Ravi tampak sayu.

Shit.

Bobby tidak tahan melihat Ravi.

Ia mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan menyelinap masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"y-yack ! siapa disana hah !" Ravi berteriak dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu namun sialnya ia menendang ember penuh air , sehingga air tumpah membasahi lantai.

 **GREEB !**

Ravi membeku saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Hyung.. kau sangat menggoda .. kau membuat ku gila.."

Ravi ingin berbalik melihat orang yang memeluknya dan mengatakan hal rusuh semacam itu.

"jangan ingin tau.. aku akan memukul mu hyung.."

Bobby menarik tangan Ravi ke belakang, mengusap jemarinya dan mengikatnya dengan sabuk celana miliknya.  
Ia mengusap perut Ravi dengan lembut, meremas perut milik Ravi dan sembari kepalanya sibuk menghirup aroma khas milik Ravi di perpotongan pundaknya.

"aahh..lepaskaan.."  
Ravi mendesah lirih sembari mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.  
ia pusing , tubuhnya menginginkan lebih namun ia tidak ingin. apalagi disentuh oleh seseorang yang tidak jelas siapa.

"diam hyung.. aku tau kau menyukainya.."  
Bobby menarik ujung bibirnya kebelakang dan ia mengecup punggung Ravi, menyesapnya dengan pelan dan lembut. sesekali menggodanya dengan mengigitinya dengan keras.

"unnhh.. aahh...!"  
Ravi mengutuk kebodohannya. ia malu mengakuinya. ia menyukai sentuhan sensual ini.  
sentuhan yang tidak ia dapatkan berkat status ultimate Top didalam grubnya.

Bobby melirik Ravi yang bergetar karena sentuhannya. tangannya meraih gundukan diselangkangan Ravi yang sudah mulai menggembung. ia mengusapnya dengan lembut. ia senang mendengar desahan Ravi , husky dan penuh nafsu.  
Bobby melepas celana milik Ravi dari posisinya yang masih berdiri dibelakang, ia menurunkan semua hingga tersisa boxernya saja.  
"kau mau ku apakan Hyung ? kau sudah Horny.." Bobby terkekeh pelan dan ia merasakan Ravi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lepaskan.. uhh ! apa yang kau uuaah!"  
Ravi memekik kaget saat tangan Bobby meraih kejantannya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"ehh ? kau semakin tegang hyung.. jangan katakan kau masochist eum ?"  
Bobby terkekeh pelan saat merasakan penis Ravi berkedut saat ia masih menggenggam erat batangnya.  
Ravi menarik tubuhnya untuk melepaskan tangan Bobby namun itu menambah kuatnya genggaman Bobby ditubuhnya.

Bobby menarik Ravi dan menggendongnya menuju wastafel.  
mendudukan Hyungnya diatas sana dan memperhatikan Ravi yang terengah dengan wajah memerah dan penuh horny.  
lampu kecil di wastafel menyala dengan redup.  
namun itu cukup menerangi wajah dan tubuh Ravi.

"k-kau .. Bobby.. beraninya k-"

Belum sempat ucapan Ravi selesai , Bobby sudah meraup bibirnya, melumatnya dan menyesapnya dengan lembut.  
sangat lembut dan menenangkan hingga Ravi lupa , orang ini adalah satu dari alasannya dari stress berkepanjangan yang ia alami sejak dissrapp era.  
Bobby mengusap telinga Ravi, meremas rambut hyungnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.  
mengabsen deretan gigi milik Ravi dan melilit lidah kecil Ravi.

"sshh... bby.. " 

masa bodoh !  
Ravi sudah hilang akal berkat sentuhan Bobby.  
persetan ia ingin dipuaskan sekarang.

Ravi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Bobby , membalas semua ciuman dan serangan Bobby.  
membiarkan suara kecipak yang khas dan lenguhannya saat jemari Bobby dengan usil menyentuh dan mencubit bagian sensitivenya.

Ravi mengapit pinggang Bobby dengan kedua kakinya.  
ia mengarahkan tangan sang rapper kelinci itu untuk memanja adik kecilnya.  
" _suck me Bobby.._ " desis Ravi pelan , horny namun penuh dengan malu. ia bahkan merasakan wajahnya memerah berkat ucapannya tadi.

 _"beg me bitch ! call me master !"_  
Bobby memandang Ravi dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.  
wajah yang memuakkan bagi Ravi tapi sungguh menggoda.

 _"M-masterr.. uhh pleaser suck mee.. I really needy.."_  
lirih Ravi , namun lebih mirip bisikan pelan.  
Bobby mendorong Ravi untuk telungkup ke samping dengan kepala menghadap kran wastafel.  
untung saja meja wastafel cukup panjang untuk menampung tubuh Ravi.

 _"I told you to begging bitch ! this is your punishment !"_  
bentak Bobby dan ia menyalakan kran air. membasahi wajah Ravi dan kepalanya. ia tidak lupa menutup lubang pembuangan dengan penyumbat, ia memenuhi wadah wastafel itu dan menenggelamkan seluruh kepala Ravi kedalam sana. membiarkan Hyungnya tidak bisa bernafas.  
Ravi berusaha menepis tangan Bobby namun percuma ia sudah lemas.

Bobby menarik kepala Ravi dan memperhatikan wajah Ravi , yang semakin menambah nafsunya.  
"kau suka jalang ? kau tau salah mu ?"

"aku.. maafkan.. akhh !"  
Ravi memekik kesakitan saat tangan basah Bobby menampar kuat pipi pantatnya.  
ia harus mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang menyengat disana.

"apa salah mu hah ?!"  
bentak Bobby lagi dan menampar kuat lagi pantat Ravi.  
Ravi terisak kesakitan namun ia menikmatinya.  
gila mungkin.  
tapi ia suka pukulan Bobby.

"t-tidak masterr.."  
lirih Ravi dan ia memekik tanpa suara saat Bobby menampar lagi dengan lebih kuat pipi pantatnya.  
Bobby menenggelamkan lagi kepala Ravi dan tangannya yang satu sibuk menampar terus pipi bulat itu hingga seluruh bagiannya bewarna merah menyakitkan.

"terakhir kali, kau tau salah mu ?"  
Bobby menarik kepala Ravi yang sudah lemas itu untuk melihatnya.

Ravi tersenyum tipis. terkekeh pelan, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Bobby dan memeluknya.  
"tidak master.. tolong jangan hukum aku.. aku benar-benar kesakitan tapi aku suka.."

Bobby melepas pelukan Ravi dan meludah diwajah hyungnya.  
"cih.. masochist.. aku akan menjebolmu hingga kau lupa cara berjalan bitch !"

.

.

.

.

.END.

* * *

 ** _nyahahaha_**

 ** _give me review_**

 ** _this is just short ff_**

 ** _ku lanjut apa tidak ya ? tp hanya ini aja deh,, jangan dilanjut :/_**

**_give me review.. i love it_**

 ** _adioss~~_**


End file.
